The Nights Game
by LadyVicington
Summary: In a world of deceit, lies and torture. Nothing is ever simple. Not friendship, not family, not even love. Hayffie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
There's No Business like Show Business**

Haymitch looked on as Effie cried; this was her second year as escort to the district twelve tributes. He had been shocked the previous year when Effie had broken down at the loss of their female tribute, who was then shortly followed by the male. He blanched remembering how harsh he'd been with her last year. His only defence was that it was not the job of the escort to mourn or even to care; the darling of the Capitol should never weep over something which they endorse so whole heartedly. But weep she had.

A year on, and faced with the same situation, Haymitch realised that Effie had begun to see what so many in the Capitol refused to acknowledge. They were watching the murder of an innocent group of children, year after year, for fun! And that knowledge was eating away at her.

However a year is a long time with which to give perspective to a situation, perspective that a year ago Haymitch hadn't had the time to consider.

After the shock the sight of her tears had brought on, he felt anger. What right did she have to cry for the children she'd never bothered to get to know. The children she had selected, their names written on tiny pieces of paper, from those glass reaping balls. Only to then cart them hundreds of miles to the heart of the Capitol, a city which felt joy and the sight of children's blood.

He didn't know if the people of the Capitol even remembered why anymore. It was supposedly as a reminder of the dark days, to discourage from further rebellion in Panem but most people, Effie included, treated it as the greatest source of entertainment available.

And so that was how Haymitch lost his temper with Effie, he didn't have it in him to shout at her, it was tough as a mentor, training children only to lose them again and again and these marked the 41st and 42nd children he had sent to their deaths in the arena, but even so he couldn't let the moment pass without making a comment. "Well the odds weren't _ever in their favour, _were they sweetheart?" He said sadistically, mocking her Capitol accent.

She'd fled the room, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. That was the last Haymitch saw of Effie until the victory tour six months later. As usual it was a career tribute from district two that won the games. He could see the moisture welling up in her eyes as the deaths of their two tributes were broadcast on the big screens for all to see.

When she stood and left the ceremony he gave her a moment's head start before following her. Walking through the Capitol past thousands of people all trying to get a good view of the large screens which were showing the victor speaking from the steps of the training centre.

He wasn't sure if Effie was going home or just walking to get away from the images which upset her so deeply. Deciding that she would probably head towards home, even if she broke down before she got there, he looked around and attempted to get his bearings.

Haymitch had only visited Effie's apartment once and after a minor detour due mainly to the alcohol he'd consumed during his previous visit he found himself walking in the right direction. The most direct route was through a large and beautiful park, it was one of the only green areas in the Capitol.

He cut through the wooded area hoping to be able to head Effie off before she reached home and convince her into returning to the party. While he navigated through the gloom caused by the trees he noticed a bright spot of colour, a pink flower.

His curiosity over this anomaly was quickly overtaken by realisation; it had come from Effie's dress. Haymitch crouched down to pick it up. The garish pink somehow looked much more subdued in the dappled moonlight; it was almost something of beauty. Straightening up be brushed himself and the flower off before carefully placing it into his pocket.

Now Haymitch was still, and not crunching through the twigs and leaves he could hear her, she was somewhere nearby. The soft snuffling sounds were almost, but not completely, obscured by the noise resonating from the party, which was by now in full swing, outside of the training centre.

It took him another minute to locate her in the gloom. Haymitch found her curled up on a large rock, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried into her knees. Her body shook with sobs.

Effie didn't appear to hear him approach, or maybe she just didn't want to acknowledge him, but either there was no response at all when he spoke her name. His voice was gentle and husky, as opposed to its usual sarcastic and antagonistic tones.

Effie finally looked up as he lowered himself onto a rock opposite hers. "I don't want to hear it Haymitch!" Despite her tears her voice was sharp and there was no sign of a break in it. "I know the odds were never _in their favour _as you so kindly put it, but that doesn't make it any easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right. She succumbed once more to tears, her hands knotted and fidgety around her legs.

Haymitch sighed, running his hands through his hair, returning it to its usual state of unkemptness. "I know I deserved that, more than that in fact. But please don't ever think that I don't care."

Effie snorted and gave him a sharp look. "Two children dead at our hands and you never bat an eyelid! You just drink yourself into oblivion with no thought to those poor lost souls. Why would anyone think you care?" She hurled the words at him like knives.

Haymitch flinched with every blow as though it caused him physical pain, but he couldn't help but to correct her. If she was going to accuse him of not caring then she should be in possession of all of the facts. "Forty-two, Effie, not two. Forty-two children have died at my hands." He sighed shaking his head as though trying to stop some terrible images from forming there.

He scrunched his eyes up when this proved to be unsuccessful and continued. "I wish I could tell you it gets easier, that time heals the wounds and eventually you stop feeling them. But it doesn't, and it won't."

Effie opened her eyes and felt as though she was seeing him for the first time. He did feel the pain from losing these children and sending them to their deaths. It was just buried deep within. This face was just a mask, a mask she didn't understand.

"Haymitch, why do you pretend?" She frowned at him, her cheeks still wet, although the tears has finally ceased.

He looked at her, his grey seam eyes staring into her bright blue ones. "Because I have to, and so do you." Haymitch crouched down in front of her, taking her small delicate hands into his large calloused ones.

"The games are what the Capitol wants, they're what Snow wants, and Panem is not a safe place for anyone who doubts, or questions that." He paused, contemplating the shock and confusion in Effie's eyes. "It is too dangerous to show how you feel publically. It doesn't matter if the mask only runs skin deep, Effie, you can't let them see that you believe the games are wrong! Do you understand?"

His sharp words made her shiver, how had she not seen this before. She nodded in answer to him. "Yes."

Haymitch took out the purple silk handkerchief she had presented him with for the evening and handed it to her to dry her eyes. Standing up he straightened out his clothes before helping Effie to her feet. She offered him back the handkerchief, Haymitch shook his head. "You keep it, just in case."

Before they walked back to the party Haymitch offered his arm to Effie, it was an act of solidarity and for that she would always be incredibly grateful, a sign that even though it was hard, and it would never get easier, she was not alone. Effie gave his hand a gentle squeeze of thanks as they made their way back to the training centre.

Just before they arrived Haymitch asked Effie to stop for a moment. She turned to face him and under the pretence of kissing her cheek he whispered in her ear. "The show must go on, no matter what, Sweetheart."

Moving back he looked her in the eye and she nodded, hitching a big smile on her lips. It didn't go as far as her eyes, but not one else would see the hurt there, no one else would be looking for it. Haymitch drank deeply from his hipflask as he watched Effie re-join the party, as far as anyone else knew he was just a drunk mentor and she was the happy darling of the Capitol, no one else would know these masks only ran skin deep.

Back in the present day Haymitch looked at the clock, it was 5am and neither of them had slept, day two and already both of their tributes were dead. One at the Cornucopia in the initial bloodbath, there hadn't been much coverage of that as of yet, there had been many more interesting and brutal deaths than one caused by a blunt instrument, for that small mercy, he was grateful.

Haymitch knew that there was no way Effie could stomach watching it over, and if he were being honest neither could he, sober.

The death of the second tribute had been different, brutal. Effie had gone to the bathroom when it happened. Their fourteen year old female tribute was set upon by a group of careers bearing machetes. It was slow and painful, the poor girl's pitiful screams caused Haymitch to mute the sound, not wanting the noise to alarm Effie and cause her to return and see the massacre.

After a while he heard the bathroom door unlock, he turned the television off completely, she could see it later, after she'd had some sleep.

By the time Effie got back to the lounge he was pouring them both drinks. She understood instantly what had happened and sank into the plush sofa as the tears began to snake their way down her cheeks. Haymitch finished with the drinks, downing his own before placing Effie's down on the coffee table and sitting beside her.

"Haymitch I want to see it!" She protested.

He shook his head, standing his ground. "Not right now, Effie, not until you've had some sleep and you can face it properly."

"I won't sleep, I can't!" She looked at him pleadingly.

He nodded towards the drink on the table, "I put some sleep syrup in there, you'll need to rest." He took her hands in his own, just as he had six months previously at the end of the victory tour. She gripped them tightly, taking in deep shuddering breaths.

Eventually Effie calmed enough to look at Haymitch and nod. It was an acknowledgement to an arrangement which would forevermore remain unspoken, your heart my break but the show goes on.

Haymitch gave her a small half smile. "That's my girl."

**A/N: So this is my first Hayffie fanfiction, and the first fanfiction I've ever posted on here. It's a four part piece based on little moments that could potentially have happened between scenes in the books. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and please Read and Review. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Call a Spade a Spade**

Effie smiled as she walked through the edge of the seaside town in district four, Katniss and Peeta would be with their prep teams for the next couple of hours and she had decided to use that free time to go down to the beach. Being from the Capitol did have many advantages with regards to travel and she had been lucky enough to visit many places, mainly while growing up with her parents. However until today Effie had never seen the ocean.

She had contained her excitement earlier as the train had pulled in along the shore, because there had been a job to do, and frankly it seemed somewhat immature to be excited about something as simple as the beach, it was acceptable for the children, not for an escort. Finally now the speeches had been delivered, she could afford a little time to herself.

Ever since the end of the last games it had been as though Effie hadn't had a single moment to herself, there was serious thinking to be done, and now she finally was in a position to do it.

It had been dawn in the Capitol when Claudius Templesmith had announced Katniss and Peeta as the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, she and Haymitch had sat in the lounge of the penthouse for nearly two days watching their tributes, not daring to move lest they miss something important. Gifts from sponsors had been stopped, meaning that the end was nigh and the gamemakers wanted to force the three remaining tributes together.

With his job done for now, Haymitch had been at a complete loss as to what to do with himself. It had been a long time since there had been a district twelve tribute left this late in the games, let alone two tributes, that he had no idea what to do with himself now there were no more sponsors to keep happy.

Eventually Haymitch had stopped pacing and sat next to her on the sofa, he had a drink in his hand, which was usually the case. However Effie noticed that he wasn't clutching it in the same way as he usually would have, like it was a lifeline. Instead he took a small sip as though to calm himself, or to help him focus.

When it became clear that Cato was surely about to die, he became restless again. Effie frowned, by this point she was calm, and sure of the safe return of both children. She hadn't understood his uneasiness until it was announced that there could only be one victor.

That was the moment when Effie realised just how low the gamemakers and President Snow were prepared to stoop. She was sure that Haymitch had known this all along, he could see the Capitol for what it was.

After the announcement Haymitch moved as though he was about to throw his glass at the wall. Effie could see the pain etched in his eyes. Both knew what would happen next, only one could come home. They knew Peeta could never hurt Katniss, let alone kill her, she would be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

They were both astounded by what happened next. Haymitch's arm dropped when the announcement came through, the glass he'd been about to throw falling from his hand. The sound of it smashing roused Effie, the liquor was sending a dark stain across the royal blue carpet.

Effie stood beside him and gripped his arm. She wasn't sure why but she felt more afraid now with the knowledge that both of their tributes could come home than she had been when she thought one would surely have to kill the other.

No one defied the Capitol as Katniss had just done. If anyone did, well, the avoxes stood as testament to what happened then.

As the fear grew Effie's grip on Haymitch's arm had become vice-like, not that she'd noticed. But Haymitch had. It was that which brought him crashing back to reality.

Haymitch knew that those berries would be the spark which set the wheels of revolution into motion. But those berries would come with a very high price tag. He paled as he realised that cost may well be as much as all of their lives.

That was when he kissed her.

The wind whipped the long gold strands of Effie's wig against her face. Six months later and still they hadn't spoken about the kiss, there had proved to be little time after the Games in the Capitol. There was the prep for the final interview to get through, at Haymitch's insistence he'd been the one to coach the children for it and when he wasn't doing that he'd been encased in meetings with Cinna and Portia.

It wasn't until the victory tour, in particular the disaster that was their time in district eleven that Effie had understood exactly what Haymitch was doing.

Being a native of the Capitol had many advantages, the best of everything. Food, entertainment, education and opportunities. However information on what was going on in the districts was not one of them. It seemed that all of the population of Panem was kept in the dark about other areas, be they District of Capitol.

When the speeches had ended with the elderly man being dragged to the stage and executed Katniss completely lost her composure and began screaming.

Peeta was failing to calm her, he was still in shock himself. With Katniss still flailing in Peeta's arms screaming obscenities Haymitch grabbed Effie's arm and muttered n her ear.

"Cause a diversion."

With that he was gone, grabbing Katniss by the shoulders and propelling her and Peeta away, while Effie ranted and raved at the peacekeepers about how terrible it was that her victors were being treated in such a poor manner.

She badgered the peacekeepers for a good ten minutes, finally when she thought the wife of the mayor was about to succumb to tears she flounced off with as much stomping and slamming of doors as she could.

Effie hated making scenes like that, she abhorred people who belittled others without good reason, but Haymitch had needed a diversion to get Katniss away before she said something potentially treasonous, and in these new and dangerous times if Effie trusted anyone, she trusted Haymitch.

Darkness was settling as she sat on the sand. There was so much that she didn't understand, so much in the hands of others.

"Hello Princess." Effie jumped as Haymitch sat down beside her, she hadn't heard him approach over the road of the sea and the wind.

"Hello Haymitch." She replied stiffly. She was conscious that this was the first time they'd been alone since the last day of the games and she found his presence this close to her unnerving.

There had always been chemistry between them, right from the day they'd first met, but until that kiss it had remained unspoken. Haymitch cared for her, that much Effie already knew, and she cared for him, but there had been no thoughts of desire. Well if there had, she mused, both of them had chosen not to act on them.

Until that kiss. Every time Effie remembered it she got Goosebumps, just as she had that morning when his lips had found hers, when his hands had woven themselves around her waist pulling her against him, and when she had responded, tangling her fingers into his hair and murmuring his name against his stubble covered cheek.

It had been over as quickly as it had begun, the door to the apartment had opened and the two stylists and their respective prep teams had poured into the penthouse.

And now, finally, they were alone again.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Ef?" Haymitch looked at her questioningly, his grey eyes staring intently into her blue ones.

His directness brought Effie up short, and she remained silent for a moment as she pondered her answer.

"You've been so distant, so preoccupied, since…" She faltered. "Since the end of the games, I didn't understand." Effie's voice shook with emotions and fears that she could entrust to no one else.

Haymitch looked out to sea for a moment, in the growing twilight no one would know who they were and the roar of the sea would obscure their conversation, and even if there were bugging devices nearby, they wouldn't pick up anything that he said.

"But you do understand now? You've seen what's going on first hand Princess, you know a revolution is coming."

She chewed her lip for a moment. "Because of Katniss, because of the berries."

She looked so frightened, hunched and shaking on the sand, Haymitch opened his arms and she fell into them, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"It would always have happened, Effie, those berries were just the spark, the fire was already laid waiting."

Eventually Effie calmed herself taking deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth.

Haymitch smelt like alcohol, but clean at the same time, rather different from the vomit and grime covered mentor she'd dealt with before. However it occurred to her that while he was still drinking, she hadn't seen him drunk since the start of the last games.

He always had scrubbed up well for the events where she had insisted he be suited and booted, but this was different. Haymitch was cool, calm, and very much collected. He still played the drunk for appearances sake, but that was all it was. Just skilled acting on his part.

"What's going to happen now?"

He sighed. "I don't know exactly, something big."

They remained silent for some time, no longer in each other's arms but closer than they would normally have been, closer than was strictly acceptable for people who, publicly at least, were no more than colleagues.

There was no tension, Effie thought, which was nice. Haymitch was very dear to her and there was no one in the world who she trusted more. She had been worried since the kiss, that it would have tainted their relationship, or soured it in some way. That was why she'd been avoiding him.

Darkness had completely fallen, and still they remained there, sat on the sand in silence. Eventually Effie plucked up enough courage to ask the question she most needed an answer to.

"Haymitch…" She paused scared of what his answer would be, but she couldn't go on not knowing, "Why did you kiss me?"

For once Haymitch didn't hesitate, turning to face her he began his answer. "Because the moment Katniss pulled out those berries, we were all in such grave danger, I thought peacekeepers would burst in and execute us there and then."

Effie's heart fell, so it was the result of living on a knife edge, nothing more. However, before her heart had completely shattered, Haymitch continued.

"I could never tell you how I felt, if we'd been overheard, they would kill you as they did with my family. But I couldn't die without you knowing." He paused. "I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark Ef."

He spoke with such sincerity that Effie felt her eyes welling up.

They both started as they heard the bells on the clock tower signal that it was now half past the hour.

Haymitch clambered to his feet somewhat ungraciously and brushed the sand from himself. Holding out his hand he helped Effie up.

Effie wobbled slightly, heels are not ideal footwear for strolls along beaches.

Haymitch could not help but laugh slightly at her predicament, however for once he was a gentleman, and before Effie could insist otherwise, he'd lifted her and began to carry her back towards the path.

Even as she protested at the inappropriate nature of her current position Haymitch pointed out, quite logically, that if they didn't make haste they would be late for dinner.

When she was eventually on the ground again Effie reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, and you didn't overstep the mark."

With that they walked back to District fours justice building, while being careful to keep enough distance between them for respectability.

As they rounded the corner they saw a pair of peacekeepers, obviously looking for them. As soon as they saw them Haymitch muttered to Effie. "You were looking for me Princess."

With that he began staggering and slurring obscenities at her, in a perfect impersonation of '_Drunk Haymitch.'_

Effie pulled a mock pained expression. Haymitch was right, in this new and potentially deadly world, they all had their parts to play.

**A/N: Thank you again for reading. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow evening. Please keep reading and responding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Between You, Me and the Gatepost**

Effie paced up and down the cabin she'd been allocated. It was not nearly as luxurious as the trains used to transport tributes and victors to and from the Capitol, but it was a damn sight faster, due to its main use being to move peacekeepers throughout the districts. And today speed was much more important than comfort.

It had been a day like any other in the Capitol. Effie had spent her day meticulously planning schedules for the upcoming wedding and had enjoyed a lunch out with Cinna and Portia, both of whom were very tired from all the work they were putting in to Katniss and Peeta's attire.

But as always, they were a joy to be around, and it was a relief for Effie to spend time with others who were aware of the danger they were now in. They never spoke of it as such, but everyone was on edge and certain comments were enough to know that the situation was never far from any of their minds.

After lunch Effie had walked back to her apartment, fully intending to finish the seating arrangements for the wedding breakfast, before treating herself to the rest of the day off.

However, when she arrived home her plans were to take a dramatic change. As she stepped inside her stylishly decorated home she realised in an instant that she wasn't alone.

Where before the last games, and particularly before the victory tour, Effie might have believed it to be burglars, which was a frightening thought in itself. However after what Haymitch had told her, about the death threat now hanging over all of them, she was more afraid of the alternative.

She started when Plutarch Heavensbee came to greet her, "Please come and sit down, Miss Trinket, we haven't a great deal of time."

Despite her fear Effie felt a degree of irritation, who was this man, this gamemaker, to order her around in her own home? None the less Effie took a seat across the room from him and waited for an explanation.

Or a bullet.

"I will be blunt, there is a train that will depart for District Twelve in an hour, and you need to be on that train! You will be assisting Katniss and Peeta with the guest list for their wedding."

Effie was struck by how preposterous the whole thing sounded, however she didn't interrupt Plutarch, she was still scared it may be a set up to some terrible accident.

"There is compulsory viewing across the whole of Panem tonight, after the airing of the wedding dresses there will be the announcement of the quarter quell, it is imperative that you are well away from the Capitol by then." Plutarch paused, clearly reaching a difficult part of his little speech. "Please know that it wasn't of my doing, the orders have come from on high, from Snow I think. I'm so sorry Effie."

With that he was gone, leaving nothing but Effie who was more worried now than she had been to begin with, a train ticket, and a note.

_Pack a bag._

And that was how an ordinary day had become something else entirely. Effie continued to pace restlessly, throughout the showing of the perspective bridal gowns, unable to settle and watch.

However, when the seal of Panem came on screen, Effie forced herself to pay attention.

_As a reminder that even the strongest among the rebels cannot overcome the strength of the Capitol, this year's tributes will be selected from the current pool of victors._

It was then that Effie began to realise the reason behind Plutarch's visit. She had to be out of the Capitol before this announcement, otherwise there would be no reason for her to go. There would be no wedding now.

Finally it dawned on her, Plutarch had sent her because of this announcement, because now two out of the three victors from District Twelve would become tributes once again.

Katniss had her mother, sister, cousins and Peeta for support. Peeta had Katniss. That left the only possible explanation. Plutarch had sent her here for Haymitch, so that he wouldn't be alone. With that Effie began pacing again.

The twelve hours that followed felt like an eternity, every moment that passed Effie found herself trying the supress the memories of watching Katniss and Peeta fighting for their lives in the arena. And Haymitch! What if Haymitch was sent back there? Effie bit her lip, she wasn't sure what would happen if he was sent back into the arena, what she did know was that he would not cope.

Eventually the train pulled into District Twelve. Effie put on a thick coat and scarf and changed into more practical shoes as the peacekeepers disembarked. By the time she was ready they were all but gone, only their boot prints in the snow showed in which direction they had headed.

It took her a few minutes to get her bearings in the blizzard that continued to fall. Eventually Effie recognised the Justice Building through the gloom, and hastened towards the Victors Village. The uneven gravel pathway proved much easier to negotiate than it looked as it was the only surface not covered in sheet ice, meaning that Effie managed to reach Haymitch's house in less than five minutes.

Effie raised her hand to knock on the front door but realised as she did so that Haymitch would have passed out drunk by now. Trying the handle she found it to be, mercifully, unlocked. She took a deep breath of fresh air before stepping over the threshold. However, the smell of vomit, alcohol and filth that she'd long since come to expect from Haymitch's home never came. In its place was the welcoming smell of pine, and flowers.

The explanation for this anomaly then came walking down the stairs. A woman Effie had met briefly at the end of the victory tour, Hazell Hawthorn. However her reason for being there puzzled Effie and caused a burning feeling that she didn't like at all, in the pit of her stomach, why was she jealous of this woman?

"Miss Trinket, this is a surprise!"

Effie composed herself quickly "I'm sorry I didn't think that Haymitch would have company."

Hazell smiled. "Hardly company, Miss Trinket." She picked up a basket of laundry from the side table which Effie hadn't noticed up until then, "Katniss decided that enough was enough and hired me as Haymitch's housekeeper." She sighed, "I think she likes to know he isn't living in squalor, and he that he's getting decent meals."

Effie nodded smiling, "He never has had a particularly good grasp on domesticity."

Hazell laughed, "You're right there, I don't know how you manage with him every year, but he always seems well turned out and, not exactly sober, but more so than normal and certainly more so than now!" She gave Effie a sad little smile "I should be getting back, I'll have one of the boys bring some food over for you later." With that she was gone, leaving Effie to contemplate the mess that was her thoughts.

Dropping her overnight bag on the side table which had previously held the laundry Effie proceeded to climb the stairs. Her first priority, as always, was Haymitch. She found him sprawled across his bed. His shoes, which he'd obviously been wearing when he'd collapsed, had marked the bed spread.

After confirming that he was breathing, Effie hunted through the bedding for the knife that was never far away from him when he slept. After finding it under a pillow she went back downstairs, and dumped it in the kitchen sink.

While in the kitchen, Effie filled a glass with cold water and picked up an empty bucket from beside the back door, she had enough experience with Haymitch to know the drill. Picking up a book from her bag on the way back through the house she made her way back to Haymitch. She doubted she'd settle to read it at all, but she wouldn't sleep either, so something to do might help on this long night.

Effie set the water down on the bedside table and placed the bucket at the side of the bed. She untied the laces on Haymitch's shoes and removed them. There was nowhere for her to sit in his room so she sat beside him on the bed, rested her back against the headboard and opened the book.

It was called Slaves of the Mastery, something Effie was finding increasingly ironic in light of the Victory Tour. It was an old book, written long before Panem in somewhere called Great Britain, a place she supposed, in a world at war, had been lost forever.

After a while Effie's concentration ebbed, to the point where she had read the same page at least five times without taking in a single word of it. Eventually she gave up and watched Haymitch instead.

Over the few years where she had worked with Haymitch, Effie had noticed a pattern emerge in his behaviour. Although he was rarely sober, it was just as uncommon for him to be this drunk.

Reaping days were always bad, so even when he'd made a pass at her and fallen off the stage at the last one, she'd forgiven him. But even reaping days bore no comparison to the day after the games, when they travelled back to district twelve. Whenever they had lost tributes, Haymitch would always manage to hold it together. Effie had suspected for a long time now that this was mainly for her benefit. But the prospect of facing the tributes families always drove him over the edge.

Haymitch grumbled in his sleep, Effie brushed his hair away from his forehead, noticing as she did so how cold he was. He flinched and his eyes opened, brow furrowed he murmured. "Effie?"

The look on his face brought tears to her eyes, she took his hand into her own. "I'm here, I've got you."

"Cold." He mumbled.

"Here." As Effie pulled the quilt over him he clutched at her hand.

"Stay please." Haymitch _never_ said please.

"Of course I'll stay." She intended to continue sitting with her back to the headboard, but he refused to let go of her, forcing her to climb into bed beside him.

_Slaves of the Mastery _had become lodged between them. Effie picked it up, but before she could discard it on the bedside table, Haymitch asked her to read to him.

Effie turned to the page she'd had such trouble with before. It contained the vow of betrothal for the people of Aramanth, she began to read.

"_Today begins my walk with you.  
Where you go, I go.  
Where you stay, I stay.  
Where you sleep, I will sleep.  
When you rise, I will rise.  
I will spend my days within sound of your voice.  
And my nights within the reach of your hand.  
And none shall come between us.  
This I vow."_

"None shall come between us." Haymitch muttered sleepily, and then he began to snore.

Effie realised she must have fallen asleep, as when she next opened her eyes it was getting dark outside, and the bed beside her was empty.

She had sat up and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when Haymitch walked in, looking far too alert for someone who had drank as much as he had.

"Where have you been?" She asked, noticing the snow on his boots.

"The train station, there won't be a wedding now, so you have no reason to stay here, the next train leaved at 9am tomorrow, it's imperative that you're on board."

Haymitch paused for a long time. "I spoke to Plutarch, thank you for coming, it means a lot that you care."

His words alone were enough to burn away what remained of her short fuse and before she knew it she was on her feet and had thrown her book at him, a loose page fluttered to the ground. The vow of betrothal.

"You know damn well that I care Haymitch Abernathy! That I've always cared! And now…. now…."

Effie began to break down. "Katniss, the girl who I love as though she is my own daughter, is going back into the arena. And then I have to pick out the name of the other person I will have to say goodbye to. Either the boy who is like a son to me, or the man I've fallen in love with!"

She sobbed rocking backwards and forwards on the bed. "And it kills me Haymitch! It _kills_ me!"

In the weeks that followed between that night and the reaping Effie could never remember how he had come to put his arms around her as she'd sobbed. But she remembered that hers were not the only tears.

Nor could she remember how they had come to kiss, or how they had later found themselves tangled together between the bed sheets.

But she could remember the conversation that followed.

"Haymitch I can't do it, I can't do that reaping." Her voice shook.

Haymitch planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Please, Ef, for me?"

"But what if it's your name, how can it be better, if it's me picking it?"

He paused. "Because I couldn't bare it to be a stranger, just another Capitol face who wouldn't care."

Effie took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. "Okay."

Taking her in his arms again he kissed her with a tenderness she would never have believed him to possess.

"Thank you. And remember, Princess, whose ever name you pick, this is not your fault. Be brave, Ef, be brave for me."

That was exactly what Effie did on the reaping day. She was brave.

No tears, she reminded herself. No one else was allowed to see beyond the mask.

She nearly pulled it off as well. But for a stumble when she read his name.

"H…Haymitch Abernathy."

**A/N: Apologies for the slight delay with this, work got in the way a bit today. Thank you for the kind reviews, I hope you're still enjoying the story. The vow of Betrothal does come from the book Slaves of the Mastery, which is the second book in the Wind on Fire trilogy by William Nicholson. They're wonderful reads and I highly recommend them especially to anyone who is a fan of the hunger games. There's only one part left and I shall post it around this time tomorrow. Please read and respond. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
The Darkest Hour**

**Part One:**

After Finnick had told his story about being sold to the highest bidder by President Snow, Katniss had sought Haymitch out.

"Haymitch, is that what happened to you?"

"Not, my mother and younger brother. My girl. They were all dead two weeks after I was crowned victor. Because of that stunt I pulled with the force field. Snow had no one to use against me."

Katniss looked horrified "I'm surprised he didn't just kill you."

"Oh no. I was the example. The person to hold up to the young Finnicks and Johannas and Cashmeres. Of what could happen to a victor who caused problems. But he knew he had no leverage against me."

"Until we came along, Effie, Peeta and me." Katniss said, her voice unusually soft and understanding. "You have us now, we're your family."

Her words struck a chord with Haymitch, reminding him of something that Effie had said after the announcement of the quarter quell. About how he was the man she was falling in love with, and how they were the closest thing she had to children of her own.

Effie and Katniss were both right, they were his family and he loved them. Their children. And dear sweet Effie, even though he could never tell her in as many words, he loved her so very much.

After a long pause Haymitch gave a half smile and looked at Katniss. "That's exactly what Effie said, about us being a family. She was so scared when they announced the quarter quell, you know. She couldn't bear to lose any of us. And yet here we are, you and I, and soon enough we'll have Peeta back too. We'll all be safe. And she's….she's….." Haymitch's voice broke and he pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort not to cry.

Katniss placed her hand on his shoulder. Not knowing where Effie was, or what they were doing to her, was tormenting them all. "She's strong, Haymitch, she'll get through this." Eventually he nodded.

"Here I want you to take this, give it to Effie one day" Katniss handed Haymitch the pearl from the arena. "After all, she put enough pressure on you to turn you into a pearl." She said with a smile.

Katniss turned to leave, but as she reached the door she looked back at Haymitch, still staring at the pearl. "We all knew you know. We just hoped that one day you would work it out for yourself. And you did."

**Part Two:**

The news that Katniss, Peeta and the sharp shooter team were dead had just made it back to District Thirteen. Deciding that he no longer owed anything to Coin, not now that she'd sent those children to their deaths, Haymitch went to pack.

Haymitch sat on the narrow bunk in his compartment, and opened the drawer in his bedside table. Inside it was a small black box, it contained the necklace he'd asked the old jeweller from district twelve to make, with the pearl Katniss had given to him.

The man had refused any form of payment, stating that they all owed Haymitch a debt of gratitude for all of his years of service to the rebellion, all the while the people of the town and the seam had believed the worst of him, claiming he lived in the Capitol's pocket.

The necklace was nothing at all like Effie's usual elaborate jewellery, but it was beautiful in its simplicity. Next to the pearl was a tiny golden flower, the same as the one which had fallen from her dress on that night in the Capitol. The jeweller had informed him it was a gerbera, when Haymitch had shown him the, now faded, silk flower. They were attached to an incredibly fine golden chain, he'd wanted something delicate, like her.

Closing the box with the necklace and faded silk flower inside, he pocketed them and got to his feet and looked around the room for anything else he wanted to take, he wouldn't ever come back here after today.

The bangle was always around his wrist, there were only two other things he wanted to keep. A photograph of him Effie taken at the ball at the end of the victory tour, and the book which she'd left in his house after throwing it at him. Tucking the photo inside the book next to the loose page containing the vow of betrothal he put them in the inside pocket of his jacket and zipped it up.

Haymitch cast a last look around the compartment, he would be glad to see the back of district thirteen.

He made his way through the maze of corridors and stairs until he came to control. He knocked and entered swiftly.

Coin and Plutarch were in deep discussion with Beetee, about some weapon or other to be used in the attack on the Capitol. Coin looked as calm as ever, but he could see the strain in Beetee's eyes, he at least was sorry that Katniss and Peeta were dead.

Never one to stand on ceremony Haymitch went straight to the point.

"Put me on the next flight to the Capitol."

Coin who had been expecting this, ever since Plutarch had told Haymitch that they knew the location of Effie Trinket, was quick and cutting with her reply.

"No." She didn't even look at him, or raise her voice.

Haymitch narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say if it pleased your majesty!"

Coin sighed and stood up, she was tall enough that she didn't have to look up at Haymitch. "I will not authorise a hovercraft just so you can rescue the Capitol's whore!"

Even Plutarch looked shocked at her choice of words, and if you shock a gamemaker, then you really have crossed a line. Haymitch, however, completely lost his temper.

"I have done everything you've asked of me! I got your precious Mockingjay and made sure she sang! And now because of your actions both she and Peeta, who incidentally are like our own children, are dead. Now you send me to the Capitol, or I steal a goddamn hovercraft and fly there myself!"

In the end it was Plutarch who sealed it. "With all due respect, President, you can't afford to lose a hovercraft. Send him into the Capitol and drop them both off in twelve, that way you'll get your hovercraft back in one piece!"

**Part Three:**

Effie backed as far into the corner of her cell as she could, when she heard the boots descending on the stairs. She was so weak now, the beatings and interrogations had ceased at last, but it had been so long since she'd eaten.

Effie could no longer feel pain, she was pain, every fibre of her body screamed from the torture, and even her heart and soul were hurting. Never stopping, never ceasing, on and on.

There was a horrible scraping sound, and the door to her damp, dark cell was dragged open, the swollen wood protesting against the freezing cold stone floor.

A bright torch was shined in Effie's face, she closed her eyes praying for it to be over. Praying that whoever these new torturers were, they would just hurry up and kill her, she simply didn't want to live anymore.

Their voices were sharp.

"That's her, we've found her!"

Effie shuddered, why was anyone in this hell hole looking for her? What more could they possibly do?

"Tell him, get him here!"

Effie opened her eyes at last, they were soldiers, soldiers not peacekeepers. This caused her some confusion, but what did it matter who it was causing her pain, someone inevitably would.

One of the soldiers was talking into a radio.

"Twelve, come in Twelve. We've found her. Repeat we have Trinket!"

For a moment there was silence and then the harshest voice Effie had ever heard replied.

"Alive?"

"Yes sir, barely though, a few more days and she wouldn't be."

The next words that came from the radio made Effie feel the sort of fear she had thought she was no longer capable of.

"Soldier, you will guard the door, and ensure that no one else gets in, and nothing more than that! You will not so much as touch her until I get there! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The following minutes seemed to drag and fly in equal measure. Oh why couldn't she be dead already?

Eventually there was another set of footsteps outside.

"Wait outside please." The harsh voice instructed and her two guards left, Effie almost called them back, they were just boys, she didn't want to be left alone with this…this…well she was about to find out exactly which adjectives were appropriate.

She closed her eyes again before he came in, she didn't want to see. But she heard his footsteps stop before her. And oddly she heard a catch in his breath.

"Oh God, Princess, what have they done to you?"

The sight of Effie eyes scrunched up and cowering in the corner of this damp and tiny hell nearly reduced Haymitch to tears. When she finally opened her eyes, the look she gave him was worse than anything. The Capitol had finally achieved what the games had never managed. They had broken her.

Haymitch went back out to the two soldiers who had found her. "Thank you for your assistance but I won't require it any further. Please go back to the hovercraft."

"But sir, protocol states…"

Haymitch cut across him. "It wasn't a suggestion." He said, the menacing tone back in his voice.

The soldiers retreated, and Haymitch stepped back into the cell and crouched down in front of Effie, who shrank away from him.

His hands clenched into fists, it killed him to see her so afraid like this, especially of him!

Haymitch took her quivering hands in his own, just as he had done all those years before, when she'd been so upset. Effie flinched, but didn't try to get away from him, countless experiences with various peacekeepers had taught her that fighting was fruitless.

"Effie. Effie its Haymitch, Sweetheart, please look at me." His voice broke, and a tear snuck its way down his stubble covered cheek.

Effie looked up at the mention of his name, but gave no other sign of acknowledgement.

"It's okay now, you're safe." He choked back tears, "you'll always be safe with me."

At last his words broke though whatever walls Effie had built, during her months of incarceration.

As the tears began in earnest, and then became sobs which shook through her frail body, Haymitch sat beside her and took her in his arms, holding her as close as he could.

Neither of them knew for how long they clung to each other, Haymitch gently rocking Effie and whispering soothing words in her ear, while tears of his own fell from his eyes. Eventually both of them were calm and Haymitch lifted Effie's chin, so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Let's get you out of here, and into somewhere warm."

Haymitch stood, and effortlessly lifted Effie into his arms, she felt so fragile that he was frightened of damaging her any more than the Capitol already had.

He bent his head down towards hers and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. As he left the cell Haymitch began to recite words. Words that once upon a time she had spoken to him, words which had come to mean so much.

"_Today begins my walk with you.  
Where you go, I go.  
Where you stay, I stay.  
When you sleep, I will sleep.  
When you rise, I will rise.  
I will pass my days within the sound of your voice.  
And my nights within reach of your hand.  
And none shall come between us.  
This I vow."_

All the while Haymitch spoke, he looked directly into Effie's eyes.

Her face crumpled as the tears began again, and she buried her face in the soft material of his shirt. Although Effie still cried, this time her tears were silent and she focussed on the rhythmic beating of Haymitch's heart to calm her. She took in deep shuddering breaths, trying to match them to his.

Eventually they reached the top of the staircase which had seemed to go on forever, at the top Effie's eyes saw the sky for the first time since her imprisonment the night Katniss blew the force field out in the arena. The sky was dark, but the velvety blackness of night was passing over to the inky blue that announces the start of a new day, so she knew it must be nearly morning.

They boarded a hovercraft which was waiting to take them, back to what was left of district twelve, all the while Effie remained in Haymitch's arms. She mused that he must have walked a mile or more while carrying her, when they finally reached their destination. But he never complained, nor made a snide remark. She wondered what had changed him so much.

When they reached the medical bay Haymitch sat on a bed still cradling Effie, rather than letting go of her. The medical staff flitted around and connected her to all sorts of drips and machines, before leaving and closing the door quietly behind them.

Haymitch watched Effie carefully as the craft took off, she hadn't said a word at all since they had found her, and that worried him a great deal.

Eventually he couldn't stand it any longer, taking a deep breath Haymitch braced himself to say the few important words, that thing he'd never before told her, and had regretted not doing so every day since they'd been separated.

"Effie, I love you."

She moved and took hold of his right hand, the motion making the gold bangle she'd given him shine, flames dancing in the light. Effie looked him in the eye before finally speaking.

"I love you too, Haymitch."

Their lips met at last, in a kiss that said more than words ever could.

Voices from the radio still in Haymitch's pocket caught their attention.

"Twelve, come in Twelve."

Haymitch kissed Effie again quickly before replying. "Go ahead, Beetee."

"We just got news from the Capitol, Katniss and Peeta are alive." Something in Beetee's voice let Haymitch know all was not well.

"Beetee, something's wrong?"

For a moment there was nothing but Beetee's shallow breathing coming through the radio. "Finnick's dead."

Haymitch dropped the radio and gathered Effie up in his arms as they both began to sob again for their lost friend, and for the lives of their adopted children.

Sometime later they were stood at the window of the hovercraft watching the ground move beneath them. Joy would come, in time, for now there was only emptiness and sadness at the loss of Finnick.

The sky was lighter now, it was dawn.

**The End.**

**A/N: Well that's it I'm afraid. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to use the chronology of the book rather than the film because I love the idea of Haymitch rescuing Effie (I do love that she's in the films though). I might return to this one day with what happens next, but I've got some new ideas I want to play with first so keep an eye out for some more Hayffie fanfiction from me. Again thank you so much for reading and responding, please continue to do so.**

**Again the vow of betrothal is from William Nicholson's book Slaves of the Mastery. **


End file.
